Talk:Crimson Galick Gun
Name i havent got raging blast yet, but from the online vids i've seen, wen vegeta uses dis attack, the name comes up as "Galick Gun". so where exactly did the "Crimson" part com from? 21:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) it could be called ultimate Galick Gun 00:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, see here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay9mVOE3Us4 at 9:39, it is called "Galick Gun". The crimson part must be fanon. Jeangabin666 00:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :names better suite this like Ultimate Galick Gun or 10X Galick Gun. 00:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : :we obviously cant have two articles of the same name, thus its called crimson galick gun, as there is already a galick gun article. by calling it crimson, its just according to its color and just so by dat name it keeps the name quiet formal. by giving it names like ultimate galick gun, mega galick gun, etc, dat wud be too informal as there is a lot of fan-based opinion involved, thus its best kept to the most formal way possible. 00:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :well how about this if thisis the = to goku ss3's ultimate then it should be called True Galick Gun 00:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If it is called "Galick Gun", it should be on the "Galick Gun" page.. Jeangabin666 01:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::no it isnt the same its the true Galick Gun if its the answer to ss3 goku's true Kamehameha 01:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :The "Crimson Galick Gun" name is fanon. This technique only appear in the Raging Blast series where it is clearly called "Galick Gun". Info on this page should be move to the Galick Gun page. Jeangabin666 17:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Crimson Galick Gun Hello, I believe that this move should have its own page again. I do not think it is right nor accurate to have it merged with "Galick Gun". It is a move in Raging Blast, so it should have its own page, as do the other numerous moves from video games. If you are going at it like this, then why not just merging Super Kamehameha with Kamehameha. If someone was looking up the move on wiki, all they would get is the regular Galick Gun, instead of the one they are looking for. It is very confusing to have it set up like this. Please help. 01:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It does not even have to be called 'Crimson Galick Gun", maybe it could be called something like "Galick Gun (Raging Blast Ultimate) or something of that nature. 01:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you carefully read my response, I said "bring it up on the Galick Gun talk page". That is because it is currently on the Galick Gun page, not here. This is just a redirect right now. 01:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, sorry. I thought since you provided a link and all, that this would be the place. But I realise now what to do. I will just copy and paste I suppose. Thanks. 01:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC)